A power module is known which is formed using a lead frame (profile lead frame) which includes an island part on which a semiconductor device is installed; lead parts which mechanically and electrically connect to the semiconductor device via bonding wires; and a coupling part which integrally couples the island part to the lead parts (see Patent Document 1, for example).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-141053